First night
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Para la primera noche que pasó en el R.L.S Legacy, Silver ya había conseguido engañarle. (*Light* Silver/Jim) Yaoi.


**— FIRST NIGHT —**

* * *

 _Harto._

Sí, esa era, sin duda, la palabra. Estaba harto de sentirse hasta el hartazgo.

No tenía ni idea de cuantas horas llevaba trabajando, pero estaba seguro que ya eran suficientes para volverle loco, aun por encima no había podido despegar la mirada de Delbert de su nuca en bastante tiempo, solo para añadir "nervioso" a su lista de emociones encontradas. Era obvio que el doctor pensaba que no iba a aguantar y que iba a saltar de la peor manera en cualquier momento contra alguno de los marinos, ¡cuando había sido Scroop quien la había tomado con él, sin haberle hecho NADA! Eso, además, le enfadaba.

— No sé tú —le acabó por comentar a Morph, quien, siguiendo a raja tabla la orden de su dueño, no se había despegado del humano en todo el día. Sin embargo, Jim no tenía quejas del ser rosado. No sabía exactamente porque, pero le agradaba en cierta forma—, pero yo estoy por tirar al Sr. Cubo y a la Sra. Fregona por la borda en cualquier momento.

El pequeño cambia formas no dudó en reír con gusto ante el comentario del chico, lo que provocó que Jim medio sonriera. Era la primera vez que alguien no le miraba mal por alguno de sus comentarios, que le salían sin pensar.

— En verdad eres una monada —aseguró mientras le acariciaba la cabecita con un dedo.

Morph aceptó encantado el gesto, pegándose más a la mano del chico, para después transformarse en una mini versión del joven y repetir "monada, monada, monada" de forma graciosa.

Jim rió, ya con mejor animo que antes, y regresó al trabajo. Menos mal que solo le quedaba esa pequeña parte del barco por limpiar. Sí señores, el bueno del cocinero le había ordenado sacar brillo a TODO el barco.

"Hasta que la Capitana pueda comer en el suelo" —le había indicado, y Jim con gusto se habría quejado, si no fuera porque los útiles cortantes de la mano robótica del hombre le infundían cierto... respeto.

Además, todavía tenía grabadas en su cabeza las últimas palabras de advertencia del difunto Billy Bones.

 _El ciborg. Cuidado... con el ciborg..._

Y ya estaba. Nada más que eso, además del mapa, por supuesto. ¿Y qué iba a dedicarse a hacer él con eso? ¿Mirar mal a todo hombre con extremidades de metal? Sonaba muy estúpido, y a la vez le infundía mucho miedo. Pues esas no eran unas palabras cualesquiera, eran palabras que le había susurrado un muerto, con una última mirada de desesperanza pintada para los restos en sus ojos.

Perfecto, era simplemente perfecto.

Sin desearlo, Jim se había convertido en la única persona capaz de cumplir la última voluntad de un hombre (¡ni siquiera sabía que voluntad era!), y el día después se convertía en el grumete de un ciborg. Le aplaudiría con sarcasmo al universo que se extendía frente a él, si no tuviera las manos agarrotadas de agarrar la fregona todo el día.

Por muy infantil que sonara, incluso en su mente, solo quería regresar a casa... Entonces, recordaba que su casa había sido quemada hasta los cimientos y que su madre solo podía confiar en él y con el dinero de Flynt que pudiera encontrar; y se obligaba a enterrar su infantilismo. ¡Solo llevaba un día ahí, aun le quedaban varios meses por delante! Terminaría por acostumbrarse... esperaba.

Un fuerte silbido de admiración le sacó de sus pensamientos de forma brusca y le obligó a girar sobre sus talones, con sus ojos ligeramente abiertos por la sorpresa.

— Nunca vi monedas de oro más brillantes que ésta cubierta —comentó Silver, obviamente exagerando, mientras se acercaba al chico, quien hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado a solas con el cambia formas en el exterior del Legacy. No, en serio, ¿cuándo se habían marchado todos?—. Jimbo, reconozco que lo has hecho mejor de lo que esperaba de un novato. Aunque claro, seguro que nuestra Capitana ya está cenando perfectamente acomodada en su camarote como para venir a hacerlo al suelo, por muy limpio que esté.

Ante ese comentario, Jim parpadeó, perdido. ¿Ya era hora de cenar? Un rápido vistazo al universo infinito que se extendía ante él, de un tono más oscuro que anteriormente, le dio la respuesta. Y justo en el momento sus tripas rugieron.

Morph no perdió tiempo en flotar a la mejilla de su dueño y restregarse contra esta con mimo.

— ¡Hey, Morphy! —el hombre le devolvió el saludo, acariciándole de la misma manera de la que Jim lo había hecho momentos antes— ¿Qué tal se ha portado el chico nuevo? ¿Bien?

— ¡Bien, bien, bien! —exclamó el pequeño ser con entusiasmo.

Silver sonrió ampliamente hasta dividirse la cara.

— Vaya, ¿quién iba a decirlo, Jimbo? ¡Le agradas! Y eso es difícil de conseguir.

Sin embargo, a Jim eso no podía interesarle menos, miró al ciborg con ojos entrecerrados. Le había caído gordo el tipo nada más verle, tenía sospechas. Sin forma, pero las tenía. Le observó con veneno, inspeccionando cada una de sus reacciones. Al igual que cuando se habían quedado a solas en la cocina.

— Ya me he dado cuenta de lo que pretendes —le dijo en voz baja.

Por la espina dorsal de Silver, un frío escalofrío recorrió por entero su espalda. ¿Qué demo...?

— ¡Tú quieres matarme a trabajar! —la exclamación indignada del joven le trajo de vuelta la tranquilidad a su cuerpo.

Por un momento pensó que él de verdad se había dado cuenta de su plan para lograr el Botín de los Mil Mundos. Menos mal que no. Habría tenido que matarle, porque el chico no lucia como alguien que aceptaba sobornos, y sin ninguna duda un cadáver habría hecho saltar demasiado pronto las alarmas de la Capitana y el segundo al mando, sobretodo si hablamos del cadáver del chico que había encontrado el mapa. No, necesitaba a Jim respirando más que a ningún otro. Era el único que sabía usar el mapa de Billy Bones, muerto él se acababa toda su búsqueda de una vida. No, definitivamente no. Tendría que pensar en otra forma de cerrarle el pico, si alguna vez de verdad se daba cuenta... ¿Tal vez amenazar la vida del doctor? De momento, tan solo atinó a reír aliviado.

— Enhorabuena, chico, has descubierto mi maquiavélico plan.

Ante la burla, Jim bufó, todavía indignado por esa explotación a su persona, atinó a soltar la fregona, que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, y se cruzó de brazos. Pretendía verse amenazante, aunque el hombre le sobrepasaba en tamaño (y en cachivaches cortantes), pero otro gruñido por parte de su estómago le chafó la idea. El joven tan sólo atino a sonrojarse de la vergüenza, mientras Silver sonreía de forma corta.

— No tienes porque estar a la defensiva —le dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta—. Anda, recoge eso y vámonos a cenar. No eres el único al que le suenan las tripas.

— No eres el único al que le suenan las tripas —repitió en tono molesto mientras tomaba de nuevo al Sr. y Sra. Cubo y Fregona del suelo y seguía al ciborg a una distancia prudencial—. Se creerá muy listo el maldito pata chula...

* * *

Jim en verdad que no se había dado cuenta de cuan cansado estaba en verdad hasta que se dejo caer de cualquier manera en la primera silla que encontró.

— ¡Estoy muerto! —exclamó, a lo que Silver rió con gusto. El chico frunció el ceño— ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Si es tu culpa!

— ¡Tu culpa! —repitió Morph, cual loro.

De hecho, si que parecía uno encima del hombro del ciborg, haciendo ver a su dueño como si fuera un pirata. Jim se estremeció.

"Solo es un cocinero —se obligó a pensar—. Ser cocinero es un trabajo la mar de respetable, no glamuroso, pero respetable. Y te da para comer, tanto por sueldo como si sisas algo de la comida que preparas. Sí. Un cocinero de barco no necesita ir tras un mapa tan desesperadamente como para matar a un hombre y quemar un hogar. Que va..."

— No éstas acostumbrado al trabajo, por lo que veo —aunque el hombre le daba la espalda, removiendo dentro de un cazo ese líquido marrón claro que se atrevía a llamar guiso, Jim se dio cuenta de que se estaba burlando internamente de él.

Eso le irritó.

— Al contrario —atacó, sentándose ésta vez de forma decente—, no estoy acostumbrado a que me esclavicen.

El hombre giro su cabeza lo suficiente para clavar su ojo ciborg en los ojos azules del chico, quien pasó saliva.

"¿Quién me mandaría hablar?" —pensó, está vez si creyéndose muerto.

Silver hizo una mueca ante su reacción.

— Bueno, tranquilo por eso. Tienes toda una travesía por delante, para acostumbrarte.

Vale, primera vez que alguien conseguía dejarle con la palabra en la boca.

— ¿Sabés? —preguntó retóricamente el hombre, mientras dejaba el cazo sobre la mesa y se sentaba al frente del joven— Puede que no te lo creas, pero eres el primer grumete que he tenido en toda mi vida.

— Estas de broma —dijo Jim, medio serio, medio riéndose, mientras se servía algo de ese líquido en su plato.

Eso sí, en ningún momento se llevó la cuchara a la boca, sin ver antes que Silver también lo había hecho.

— ¡Oh, no, es cierto! Siempre me he valido muy bien yo solo, incluso cuando comencé a perder partes de mi cuerpo. ¡Y no me quedaba de otra! En los barcos en los que he estado trabajando, antes de este, ninguno de mis capitanes era tan considerado como para pensar en el pobre lisiado de John Silver, o que a lo mejor necesitaba una ayudita —al instante, Jim se compadeció de él—. La Capitana Amelía ha sido realmente muy amable con nosotros dos, chico. Yo tengo la ayuda que me proporcionan tus dos brazos y tus dos piernas sanas y jóvenes; y tú puedes sisar comida las veces que quieras sin que nadie lo note —y tras decir eso, le giñó un ojo, en un mensaje bastante obvio.

Eso era mentira, por supuesto. La Capitana Amelía no era estúpida, Silver lo había notado nada más verla. Y ella, nada más verle a él y a su tripulación, había notado que no eran de fiar. Menudo jaque de su parte endosarle a un adolescente problemático, que seguro se iría de la lengua a la primera de cambio.

Pero el chico no sabía nada de eso, estaba seguro. Toda esa inocencia grabada en sus ojos no podría ser fingida ni por el mejor de los actores. Y Silver iba a aprovechar ese hueco de información entre la capitana y el chico. Oh, por supuesto que lo haría. No iba a perder la oportunidad de llevar al joven hacía su bando sin que nadie, ni tan siquiera Jim, se diera cuenta.

— Supongo que sí... —Jim se encogió de hombros, habiendo ya bajado la guardia en el peor de los momentos— También eres el primer jefe que tengo, así que supongo que estamos a la par.

No se daba cuenta de que el depredador ya había comenzado a acecharle.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes, Jimbo? ¿Tal vez 15? —el joven asintió, más concentrado en la comida que en el hombre. Delbert tenía razón, realmente ese guiso estaba de vicio, a pesar de su aspecto.

Silver se permitió sentirse nostálgico por un momento. Él mismo era un chiquillo inocente de quince años cuando Nathaniel Flynt le secuestró y le obligó a ser su grumete, antes de que esa basura de Bio Electro Navegador, que se hacía llamar B.E.N, le sustituyese, hace ya más de cien años. Sin duda, si algo bueno tenía ser un ciborg, era la vida casi eterna que esos chismes te otorgaban. Pero eso no era nada comparado con su don propio, ese que tenía desde que nació y por el que Flynt le quería en su tripulación. Esa capacidad que tenía de darse cuenta de la mayor debilidad de las personas, nada más verlas.

Sí, un solo vistazo con su ojo de ciborg le bastó para darse cuenta de que, debajo de esa capa de prepotencia e ironía, había un chico con serios problemas de abandono y un gran cúmulo de decepciones a su espalda.

 _Incomprendido._

Al igual que todos los adolescentes, sin embargo éste más que cualquier otro, convirtiéndolo en un seductor punto débil en las filas de la Capitana, imposible de no explotar.

Sólo si le demostraba que se había dado cuenta de que, en realidad, él no era ni una mala persona ni un peligro público, caería a sus píes. Tan desesperado estaba el pobre porque alguien le entendiese. Que triste.

Tras unos momentos de silencio, Silver volvió a tomar la palabra.

— Hoy he estado hablando con tu tutor...

El chico frunció el ceño, molesto e incómodo, tal y como el hombre le quería.

— Delbert no es mi tutor. No necesito un tutor.

— Eres menor de edad, éstas en un lugar lejos de tu madre y no volverás con ella hasta dentro de varios meses. _Necesitas_ un tutor.

— ¡Necesito que tú y el resto de adultos metidos me dejéis en paz de una buena vez! —saltó el chico, dejando la cuchara a un lado y luchando por autocontrolarse.

Jim se esperó de todo. Una orden, un grito, una cachetada más que merecida, incluso un cuchillo enterrado en su estomago, pero no se esperó que el hombre empezará a reírse con gusto.

Sintió su cuerpo temblar y tuvo que sentarse de nuevo, para que sus piernas hechas gelatina no tuvieran que soportar su peso. Ni cuenta se había dado de que se había levantado en medio de su arrebato.

— Menos mal, Jimbo, que tienes sesera —el joven le obvservo con ojos desorbitados. ¿Ese hombre estaba bien de la cabeza?—. Yo me tiraría de los pelos si tuviera a un completo idiota como el Doctor Dopler como el responsable de mi seguridad.

Jim bajo la mirada y Silver notó en ese gesto que había logrado crear la primera gran grieta en la muralla del joven.

— Se cree que soy un delincuente.

Aprovechó que el joven no le veia para dibujar una sonrisa tan satisfecha como sardónica en su cara.

— No... —su voz era el perfecto gemelo de la genuina incredulidad.

Había funcionado. Su guiso de Bonzabuei había funcionado de nuevo. No había brebaje mejor para sonsacarle las cosas a la gente.

Mientras, inconsciente de todo, el chico asintió.

— Ayer mismo estaba hablando con mi madre y decía, "no se como lo haces, Sarah, llevar la posada y criar a un delin... delin... delicioso chico como Jim" —imitó a la perfección la voz nerviosa del doctor. Eso habría tenido gracia, si sus ojos no estuvieran tristes y faltos de brillo.

Silver alzó una ceja.

— ¿Delicioso chico, en serio? —cuestionó, haciendo una mueca.

— Eso fue lo que dijo.

El cocinero soltó una risa ahogada.

— Idiota...

— Y tanto —Jim rió con él.

Silver lo tomó como una muy buena señal.

— ¿Y de qué hablasteis? —pero esa sin duda fue mejor.

— Oh, nada realmente importante. Solo de tus credenciales...

La mandíbula de Jim se volvió cuadrada, de nuevo, mientras el brillo que había vuelto a sus ojos desapareció.

— ¿Mis "credenciales"? —Silver asintió, Jim se llevó las manos a la cabeza, deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra. ¿QUIÉN le había dado permiso a Delbert para cotillear sobre sus "credenciales"? Gimió— Ya. Claro. Mi historial policial... Menuda vergüenza.

— Bah —soltó Silver.

Jim alzó sorprendido la mirada y, en el fondo, hasta algo dolido.

— ¿Bah? ¿Cómo que "bah"?

— Yo las hacía peores a tu edad —admitió, como si fuera pan de cada día—. ¿Detenido por pasear con una tabla solar en un área restringida? Si estaba restringida apuesto mi pierna buena a que también estaba desierta, y si estaba desierta entonces no hacías daño a nadie estando ahí.

— ¡Eso es justo lo que intenté decirle a los policías, pero nunca me escuchan! —explotó el chico— Quiero decir, ya sé que está prohibido en el epígrafe 6 del reglamento, ¡pero en serio! No recuerdo hacer nada realmente malo. No es como si le hubiera robado el bolso a una vieja o algo asi, cosa que nunca he hecho, por cierto, pero al parecer hay rumores de que sí y...

Dentro de sí, Silver no podía estar más orgulloso de si mismo. Le había tocado la fibra al joven, en sólo un día. Débil.

— Jimbo —se permitió cortar la verborrea del chico, quien desde hace mucho que necesitaba descargarse, mientras le tocó el brazo con su mano orgánica.

Los ojos azules del joven, faltos de fuerza, tan necesitados de cariño como si fuera un robot abandonado bajo la lluvia, se clavaron en su persona. Y también en su mente. Fue la primera vez que Silver pensó que los ojos de alguien eran bonitos, pero prefirió fingir que no había sido así.

— Éstas agotado, ha sido un día duro. Vete a descansar —le aconsejó—. Antes de que te niegues, te digo que mañana pienso seguir "esclavizandote", hayas descansado bien o no. Así que mejor preparate para las agujetas que tendrás mañana por la mañana.

Jim gimió dolorosamente en anticipación. Justo cuando creía que el tipo era bueno... En fin, era su trabajo después de todo. Así que sólo asintió y se fue a dormir, ya no desconfiaba más de él.

Y dejo solo al hombre, quien celebró internamente su pequeña victoria, mientras Morph se había quedado mirando la escena con ojos tristes. No era la primera vez que veía al ciborg haciéndole eso a otras personas, y no le había importado, pero Jim no era como las otras personas, Jim le gustaba, puede que incluso más que Silver y por eso no podía evitar ponerse triste, pues ya sabía lo que vendría.

Sin embargo, ni Morph, ni su dueño, ni tan siquiera el grumete, tenían idea de que Silver no había sido el único que había comenzado a atrapar al contrario entre sus redes.


End file.
